


Come Here, Kitty

by Pixie_pie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Issues, F/M, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Mistress, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_pie/pseuds/Pixie_pie
Summary: After Adrien gets kicked out of his home Marinette invited him to come stay at her apartment as Chat Noir. Will Marinette and Chat be able to suppress their urges and keep their identities a secret? Doubtfully.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Come Here, Kitty

Adrien trudged his way down the street going nowhere. The tears had long since dried on his tanned face as the brisk wind pounded against him. It was early November and it was already so cold. He shivered inside his jacket. Where am I going to sleep tonight? Adrien had no idea what to do. This last argument with Gabriel had been worse than all the others. After refusing once again to take part in modeling his father’s underwear or swimsuit lines Gabriel said he’d had enough. Adrien could either be his father’s good doll or find somewhere else to live. Adrien walked away. 

Gabriel never bothered to ask why Adrien didn’t want to do these shoots, only told him that now that he was over eighteen this is what the public expected from the Gabriel brand. He didn’t bother telling his father he wasn’t fit for his task. Just as his father had told him so many times before, Adrien was too buff. He had too much muscle from his job as Chat Noir and he refused to put himself through the embarrassment of showing all his extra weight off in front of the camera. So here Adrien was, with a duffle full of clothes, cell phone, and about 50$ to his name seeing as to how his dad had already shut down his bank account. 

Adrien had considered going to Chloe’s, but knew that she was out of town. If he showed up to the hotel he’d have to explain to her father what happened and he didn’t have enough emotional bandwidth for that right now. So instead he walked until his feet grew icey and his fingers numb. After a while Plagg nuzzled into his neck, “You know I can transform you and make you warmer, right? Might make the trek a little easier. Plus people would be more willing to approach Chat Noir than Adrien.” Adrien sighed and hid into an alleyway. 

“Plagg, transform me.”

\-------------------------------

Marinette had felt the urge to go on a walk for the last two hours as she frustratedly responded to emails and commission requests, occasionally doing some sewing and knitting. November and December were some of her busiest months as orders rushed in for Christmas presents and new years outfits. He fingers ached but her bank account was looking fuller than ever. At this point she could look farther into renting out an actual studio space. Marinette’s mind wandered back to her legs which twinged every second and she sighed dramatically. “Tikki!” She whined, “I’m so sick of this my body is begging me to procrastinate.” Tikki looked over at her with big blue eyes, chocolate chip cookie halfway to her mouth.

“You know, Ladybug’s instincts are pretty amazing. Maybe they’re trying to tell you something.” 

Marinette nodded, taking this as a good enough excuse to leave her work and stretch her legs for a bit. She shrugged into her thick coat and grabbed her purse and keys before heading for her apartment door. She quickly glanced back at the mess that was her apartment, dirty dishes filled the sin, and dirty clothes led a trail from her living room to her bedroom and bathroom- right next to the twenty or so half-finished orders that littered her couch, counter, and kitchen table. Yep, Marinette’s life was a mess, but one that could be cleaned another day. 

As soon as she left her apartment Marinette let out a breath of relief. A weight she didn’t know was there had lifted off her chest. After checking her phone she was surprised to see it was already 12:00 AM and the sky outside had become dark. She decided to continue but only to the park, which was well lit and usually had a few people taking their dogs for midnight potty breaks. The cold November breeze took her by surprise, just a few weeks ago it had been warm enough she just needed to wear a sweater outside. Now she was regretting not bringing a beanie to cover her ears. The park was characteristically quiet for this time of night and Marinette took a second to absorb the brief bout of quiet and calmness. When was the last time she’d left her apartment? She’d gotten coffee with Alya Monday morning and visited her parents bakery on Wednesday. What day was it today? A glance at her phone screen told her- it was Sunday. Marinette rubbed the bridge of her nose, she had to stop working so much. It was wearing away her sanity. She had to make more time for friends and family and relationships! When was the last time she’d had sex? Months? Gods! What was wrong with her? She needed a long date with her vibrator or better yet someone she picked up on fetlife to satisfy a craving. 

Marinette was jolted from her inner rambling as she spotted someone sleeping on a bench. They were curled into fetal position, she assumed to keep out the cold. It was rare these days to spot someone homeless what with all the new homeless and rehabilitation center Juleka and her brother Luka had funded after their band Viperion became a hit. Marinette was just considering transforming into Ladybug and helping them to somewhere when they twitched and she instantly recognized them. Dressed in leather from his boots to the cat ear and mask on his face, this man was Chat Noir. Marinette ran towards him, fearing that he had been injured during an attack she hadn’t been privy to. She laid her hand on his side and he jumped with a jolt. “Ki-I mean Chat Noir! Are you okay? Oh gods, please tell me you're okay.” 

\---------------------------------

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her voice instantly calmed him for some unknown reason. He could listen to it all day. Chat Noir awoke from a restless slumber when she rested her hand in his side. She seemed concerned. Eyeing his body over as she mumbled to herself. When they made eye contact she furrowed her brows, “Are you okay?” The concern in her eyes made his heart melt and tears once again filled his eyes. He felt so worthless, like a stray cat on the street. Marinette and he hadn’t talked since lichee. He had heard mentions of her from Nino on the rare occasions they were able to meet up and it seemed that she had successfully established her name as a sought out designer. She was doing well, and looking at her Chat Noir could tell she had grown up. Her once petite frame was now all muscle and curves. Her winter jacket clung tightly to her chest but did nothing to protect her legs which were clad in tantalizing black legging. She reached a hand for his forehead and asked again, “Chat Noir, are you okay?” 

Adrian was jolted back into his body and reminded of the identity he was wearing right now. He had stayed transformed to try to fight off the cold of the night. Too scared to take himself to a homeless shelter for fear of it ending up in the tabloids, he decided to crash in the park for the night until he could think of his other options. He felt wetness coming from his eyes now as he looked at Marinette. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he wiped at his eyes embarrassed for Marinette to see one of the heroes of Paris cry in the park. He melted as she set her hand on his head, right between his ears and he wanted to purr as she fondly scratched the hair there. 

“Don’t be sorry Chat. I’m here, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?” Chat rubbed some more at his leaky eyes before taking a breath. 

“No, I don’t need a doctor. My dad kicked me out today, I barely have any money and I don’t think I can go to one of the Viperion Shelters.” He jolted as a memory of Luka’s lips smashed against his clouded his mind. Those days were long gone. “I didn’t know where to go so I thought I’d stay here for the night until I could figure things out in the morning. He looked up at Marinette to see her eyes filling with tears. 

“Oh Chat, I’m so sorry.” Her arms quickly wrapped around him and he was surprised by their strength as she pulled his head to her chest and petted her hair. She sniffled, “I can’t believe your dad would do that! Parents are always supposed to be there for their kids!” Chat Noir tried not to blush by how close he was to Marinette’s boobs, he really did. 

“Well, my father has never been like most parents. It doesn’t surprise me that it finally came to this.” Marinette sniffled again and pulled him closer. Chat thought of things like puppies and his grandma and broccoli, attempting to stifle the animalistic part of him that was craving to claim Marinette as his own. 

Seeming to come to herself, Marinette pulled away and held Chat at an arm's length. “S-so your need somewhere to stay?” Chat eyed her reluctantly and nodded. 

“Well I have space in my apartment. It’s kind of messy but I can make room on the couch to crash until you’re able to go somewhere else. It’s not much but at least it will be warm. Chat looked away, 

“I can’t accept that offer. I would never want to be a burden on you, and plus it would be hard to keep my identity from you.” He looked back at Marinette to find her face scrunched in thought, it was adorable. 

“We could make a trade? My apartment is so messy and I need help getting orders for my design shop ready for shipping. You could help me with that? And as for the identity thing I have Chat Noir masks at my apartment for the costumes I commission so you could put one of those on!” Marinette’s face broke into a triumph smile as her hands tightened around his arms. He wanted to say no, but it was such a good offer. Plus he wouldn’t mind any extra time he could get looking at how beautiful Marinette had become. In lichee she had been impressive in a cute, bumbly way. Now she was sexy and strong, but still as kind and considerate as always. As she look pleadingly into his eyes he shook his head, 

“I guess that could work. I still feel like a bother though.” Marinette grinned so wide he thought her face would split open as she gave him another hug. 

“Great! And trust me, you won’t be saying that once you see how dirty my apartment is.” Marinette grabbed his hand and led him to her apartment which was only about a block away. Adrien wondered why she would be out in the park so late. 

“You know it’s kind of dangerous to be out so late at night?” Marinette shrugged, 

“Not when there’s Ladybug and Chat Noir keeping us safe. Plus I can always trust in these guys.” She lifted her arms and flexed showing an impressive display of arm muscle even through her jacket. Chat’s mouth went dry as his groin began to heat. Broccoli. Grandma. Puppies. 

Marinette fit her key into the lock on her door and swooped inside, Chat Noir following behind her. He tried not to watch too closely as Marinette frantically picked up what looked to be a few piles of dirty laundry off the floor and threw them into what he could only assume was her room. Looking around her apartment he could definitely tell what she meant by dirty. Half-finished garments littered the entire place and the sink was filled with dirty dishes, but it looked and felt homey. The couch was a deep emerald color matching some of the pattern in the oriental rug she had thrown across her hardwood floors and her walls were filled with pictures of her family and friends. He spotted Nino and Alya in a few photos smiling and throwing up peace signs. His eyes paused on a smaller photo of her in a tight fitting black dress, stiletto heels adorning her feat her arm was wrapped tightly around a familiar blue haired boy who smirked down at her with evil intent in his eyes. No way. Had Luka been in a relationship with Marinette too? The thought of the same hands who touched and caressed him, the same lips, also being on Marinette made him feel all kinds of hot. Images of Luka’s cock stuffed down his throat as Marinette road him flashed through his mind. He felt nasty having such perverse thoughts of her. He blushed and looked away from the photo as Marinetee walked back into the room. 

She had shed her winter jacket and Chat could now fully appreciate her body. She wore a cropped sweatshirt that showed off her toned core and the tantalizing edges of her black sports bra. What had gotten into him? It was like the very thought of her made him feel horny. He looked back to the picture of her and Luka. “Do you know Luka?” He asked, looking back towards her. He watched as her cheeks turned pink, she pressed her thighs together all but confirming his earlier conclusion. 

“Ye-yeah, I help him design his album covers and most of his and Juleka’s stage clothes. We’re pretty good---friends.” She looked at the picture he had seen and smiled. “Why, do you know him too?” Chat nodded,

“I knew him out of costume.” That made Marinette perk up,

“Oh that reminds me! I forgot to grab them for you.” She left for a moment and came rushing back with her hands full of leather. “Here! These are the cat ears and mask!” She glanced down at her hands, “I guess you don’t need the collar. You could probably get away without the ears too.” Looking at the collar in her hands, hanging like an offering made Chat unbearably hard. All he could think about was Marinette collaring and leashing him and leading him around her apartment on hands and knees. He thought of how tight the leather would feel against his neck as she yanked him towards her open legs. His face flushed as he grabbed that mask hesitating before he took the ears as well. 

“Yeah, haha.” He looked towards her face at which point he remembered he was wearing a skin tight leather suit that left nothing to the imagination- a problem he had encountered with Ladybug too many times to count. Marinette’s eyes were looking straight at his crotch as her lips parted and her cheeks turned red. Her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip before she looked back up at him, turning instantly more red. 

“I, -uh, I’m sorry! I didn’t, uhm, I’m just going to let you uh. Yeah.” She all but ran into her bedroom, closing the door tightly behind her. Chat sighed, some things never changed. 

\----------------------------------  
Yes, Marinette definitely needed a date with her vibrator. Her mind was filled with the way Chat Noir’s dick had looked pressed against the tight leather of his suit. When she was Ladybug Marinette was able to ignore such mishaps, knowing that any relations between them would be sure to reveal their identities, but now? Marinette couldn’t seem to think of any reasons why she shouldn’t go out there right now, tye the leather collar around his throat, and give him the best time of his life. He just went through a traumatic experience, his dad kicked him out. Guilt sunk in her belly as she realized now wasn’t the time to be sexualizing her partner. He needed some emotional stability and support right now. She sighed and counted to one hundred in her head, trying to calm to fire raging between her legs. When she reached one hundred she crept towards her door. “Chat, are you all good? Can I come out?” She heard chat call from the other side, 

“Yup, all good!”

She walked out to find chat sitting on the edge of her couch, the only place that wasn’t littered with orders. He was now dressed in sweat pants and a v-neck shirt that’s sleeves went just past the palms of his hand. He looked surprisingly cute. He wore the mask and ears, she noted with satisfaction, which seemed to fit him well and do a good job of concealing his identity. It was weird thinking how close Chat’s civilian form was to her right now. Chat smiled at her. 

“Thanks...for this,” he touched the mask that was held to his face with an adjustable elastic band, “It’s surprisingly accurate.” Marinette’s heart raced a little, 

“I used a lot of photo references.” Chat nodded and looked down at his hands. A glance toward the clock told Marinette it was now nearly 1:30 in the morning and she stifled a yawn. 

“Here, I’ll clean off the couch for you.” She reached to grab the order and piled them all on to the kitchen counter before walking to the closet to pull out some additional blankets and pillows. “Your welcome to help yourself to anything in the kitchen, the cups are next to the sink. I think I’m going to go to bed for tonight.”

“Thanks Marinette, I really appreciate this.” He gestured around him, “You are a lifesaver.” Marinette smiled, 

“Anything for the hero of Paris.” She wandered back to her room before she closed her door and stripped down to her underwear to crawl into bed. 

Chat Noir was sleeping in the room next to her. Chat Noir was staying in her apartment. She felt Tikki land on the pillow next to her, her tiny voice sounded amused as she whispered, “This is going to be interesting.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, gals, and enby's! This is my first work on AO3 please be gentle, my prose writing is lacking. Get ready for some saucy marichat in your future. I'll be updating when I'm able. Thanks for reading!


End file.
